


The one about Link, Amelia and Saint Valentine's day

by maryloveswords



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Pregnancy, Presents, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryloveswords/pseuds/maryloveswords
Summary: It's Saint Valentine's day, Amelia is half way through her pregnancy and everybody is expecting Link to propose to her. Will he?





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me see the ring!" Jo came out of nowhere the second Link got out of elevator. 

"What?" he was genuinely confused. 

"Ring. You're gonna propose, right? It's great, a little corny considering that today is Saint Valentine's day and third part of couples are getting engaged today but it's great. Am I gonna be your best man? " She was super excited with big smile on her face and wouldn't stop talking absolutely ignoring Link's face that clearly showed that it wasn't the plan. He looked at her happy smile and for a second even was sad to ruin her illusion.

"Jo, there is no ring". 

"Oh cut it" she wasn't going to stop "I saw you on jewelry store yesterday from my car. Please tell me you didn't get the mother of you kid some stupid necklace" 

"No, I bought my mother some stupid necklace. Her birthday is tomorrow" he said unashamed. 

"It's so lame.Couldn't you think of more creative gift?" Jo was upset and cringe very hard to make sure Link noticed it. 

"Didn't you just want me to propose on Valentine's day?" he didn't let it get to him. 

"Only because I wanted to be best man". 

Link sighed. 

"We decided to not rush into it, ok? Kid or not. I wouldn't propose after couple months of dating without baby in the picture. I won't now" said Link while checking his patient's chart. He seemed very loyal to his position. 

"Ugh" Jo made face again . "You two are too boring. Gonna go talk to Mer. DeLuca always gives her something for us to discuss. Maybe he would propose. Maybe already did". Jo turned around and went into direction of Mer's lab. 

***

Link entered the ER. 

"Hunt, you paged me? "

"Guy fell of a tree. He was trying to surprise his girlfriend with serenade and it resulted in multiple fractions and this" Owen pointed finger on a patient. Part of broken guitar was stuck in patient's abdomine. 

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning. Wow people really don't have anything to do"

"He wanted to wake her up with singing. It's... romantic". Owen was ready to defend a guy. 

"You're definitely the kind of person who can propose on Saint Valentine's day, aren't you?" Link said while trying to understand severity of injuries. 

Now genuinely confused was Owen:

"What is wrong with it?"

For a second Link felt bad. He wasn't big fan of Owen, but didn't want to ruin his romantic mood this day. 

"Nothing. Nothing. Don't listen to me, man. I was too traumatized by my parents' divorce to be romantic now"

"Hmm" Owen was confused again. "I totally thought you would propose to Amelia today. Leo could be flower guy on your wedding". 

Link rolled his eyes. 

"But you are serious about her, right?"

Link really tried to stay calm so he gave Owen a passive aggressive look.

"Non of my business, got it" Owen was surprisingly understanding. 

"It's a bloody mess. We need to get him to the OR. Stat" Link felt bad that patient's condition allowed him to change the subject. "Helm! You're scrubbing in".

Helm was very fast as always and patient was in his way to the OR already. 

" You didn't propose to Altman when she showed up pregnant, did you? " Link was trying to apply logic here. 

" It was way more complicated than with you two". Owen was defensive. 

"Nothing is uncomplicated about all this, Hunt" Link said and went to the ER. 

***

"Here you are. Ok so we have something to discuss" Meredith entered the scrub room and started talking right away, so Link was sure that she's on her phone.

She started scrubbing in. 

"Nothing cheesy. No flowers. She will definitely freak out so no scenes in public. Are you listening?" 

Link just realized Meredith was talking to him. 

"I... Should? "

" Just don't make it a big thing,ok? You love her, she loves you. Blah blah blah. Play it casual. No big speeches. You can't compete with Owen on that one. So. Whatever big and epic you have to say I am sure he once said it already. "

Link rolled his eyes.

"I am not going to propose, Meredith ".

"You're not?" 

"I am not".

"Are you sure? "

Link nodded. 

"But Maggie said you will?" 

"Not sure what I should say to that". 

This day was definitely weird for Link. His strong position wasn't that strong anymore. Maybe he should be thinking about it since everyone else thinks he should? 

"Ok then" Mer said. "I'll go then, Bailey wanted this case more anyway".

***

"It's 9 o'clock and I already listen my son's whining about girl he wants to ask out, money he doesn't have for that because he spent everything on video games, took a ring out of woman throat, witnessed bleeding love sick teenager who had sex in right after one of them had abdominal surgery. Now I am gonna take out guitar out of this idiot at the time I usually just drink my fresh juice. I hope you not gonna rehearse your proposal speech here because I am not interested" Bailey was being Bailey. 

"No" Link ansewered with relief. This surgery was about to be great.

***

"Young man" Richard was with huge busket of flowers. "Do you need this?" 

"No, I think you wife do" Link was getting used to this day. 

"She's out of town for business and by the time she come back it will go to waste" he said regretfully. "Are you sure you don't want to give it Shepherd? Whatever you bought is not not great". 

"Thank you but I think I am good"

"It's a shame"

"Amelia is really not a flower girl" Link tried to explain. "Especially not when flowers are that big. It looks amazing but... " 

Richard was surprisingly satisfied with the answer. 

" You're right, son. It shouldn't be about what's right, but about what she want, what's true to you both. I tried to propose when Catherine didn't need it, it didn't go well. When she proposed though it was all about what I liked and I remember it every day".

After Richard's words Link felt like he needed to go to jewelry store after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got you something". 

Link walked in Amelia's lab with a smile. She was 4 months pregnant but he didn't quite get used to see her pregnant. He get used to idea of having kid,he grew to love this kid and be happy about it. But seeing her with baby bump was always surprising for some reason. 

Amelia smiled back but was a little bit scared by his too cheerful look on Saint Valentine's day. 

"Are we people who do Saint Valentine's day?" she asked with mix of curiosity and fear. "I got you a present in case we are but truth to be told I will be happy not to be".

Link looked at her softly for couple seconds.  
"We are not" he answered. 

"Ok, I relieved. I ate half of that candies I brought for you anyway". They laughed. During pregnancy they changed their places even it comes to food. With all the worries, preparations and getting used to the idea of life changing event Link was too stressed to eat and Amelia did it all the time. 

"What it is about then?" she asked pointing finger on the present box he was holding. 

"It's for you. Might be a bit cheesy". 

"You bought me something cheesy on Valentine's day but we are not celebrating Valentine's day? I am confused " she really was. 

"Only this year. People really got into my head with their proposals and hearts and love confessions and now I kinda catched the vibe". 

"Did you just said proposals?" Amelia got seriously scared. 

"Yes... No! I just wanted... Can you just open?".

She took the box and started to unpack it carefully unconsciously dragging time. 

"It's a bangle! " she said relieved with admiration of its beauty in her voice. This thing looked really great. It was kinda classic but with a small baby figure and letter D. 

"We decided on a name, right?" Link asked and looked at her closely trying to figure out her reaction. 

"I love it" she almost teared up and came close to kiss him. "wait, there are two of them. Is there another woman waiting for VD gift somewhere?" she asked jokingly. 

"Ok, it's a cheesy part" Link took a deep breath. "We decided not to rush anything, right? See how it will work out for two of us".

Amelia nodded. 

" But there is something I want us to promise each other though. No matter what will happen between us... We always will have each other, right?"

He again took a deep breath. He had Amelia's full attention. 

"The worst part of my childhood was when I needed to take a side. I didn't have to but I feel that I did because I felt like I hurt one parent when I was with the other. And I couldn't do this. I don't want our child to do that. If we won't these people who will live happily ever after, there is big chance of that statistically...we will still have each other, right? All this" she waved his hand pointing on tons of papers with their pain management project. "our surgeries, our talks,our time with our kid. Can we promised each other that? And make it official with that thing? " 

Amelia stayed silent. She was impressed by that. 

"Too much? " Link asked carefully.

She stood up and took bangle from the box. Put it on his hand. 

"I promise. Our kid will always have us. And we will always have us. No matter what".

Link put her bangle on her hand and touched her belly. This moment truly felt like them. 

"For what it worth I am happy that I stuck with you for the next 18 years, doctor Shepherd". 

"The feeling is mutual, doctor Lincoln. Thank you for not proposing".


End file.
